1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a new and improved heel supporting and protecting boot for bed patients and more particularly to a heel supporting boot especially designed for preventing and aiding in the cure of decubitus ulcers of the heel in bed patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been developed for supporting and protecting the feet, heels and elbows of bed patients such as the cushion protector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,619, the foot protector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,233, the protective shields for bed patients of U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,417 and the foot board of U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,747. Existing prior art devices have been subject to a number of difficulties and disadvantages including the tendency to come loose, fall off or become disengaged from the patient as a result of patient movement and activity. In addition, many prior art devices do not positively relieve and reduce pressure and friction between the heel or joint of the patient and the bed sheet. In addition, many devices are hot and uncomfortable to wear and cause a build up of high temperatures because of the lack of adequate air ventilation. These conditions enhance the formation of decubitus ulcers. In addition, many prior art products actually create high pressure contact points against the patient's body at which points sores often develop. In addition, many devices are cumbersome, hot and unconfortable to wear.